


Befitting of a Noble

by 1478963255



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Proposal, Missionary Position, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255
Summary: Lorenz cannot hold back his feelings for the only heir to house or Ordelia, Lysithea. He asks for her to attend a tea party with him where he asks her a surprising question they consummate their newfound love.F/M relationship. Very passionate, intimate, first time sex. Loss of virginity, marriage proposal, very cute. Anonymous request.





	Befitting of a Noble

“Lysithea, would you care to join me for tea?”

“Ugh, Lorenz… I’ve told you before, I’m busy.”

Lorenz’ brow furrowed, and he frowned slightly. It had been five long years since they had seen each other and re-connected at the monastery. At first, he wasn’t sure if he was going to return, afraid that his territory would be forfeit to other Alliance or Empire forces but when he heard that his old professor would be there and was leading a force to take down Edelgard, he hesitated no longer.

When he arrived at the monastery, Claude accepted him with open arms and gave him a rough but brotherly hug, thanking him for his help. Lorenz insisted it was because he wanted to help his professor and establish a secure future for his territory and family and Claude just laughed. The son of Gloucester was glad to hear that he wasn’t the only Alliance student to return; Ignatz, Raphael, Hilda, Leonie and Lysithea had also returned. Marianne remained bound by her adoptive father’s wishes and stayed in her territory.

Returning and seeing everyone had been bittersweet – most of his old friends had come to fight alongside their professor, including some students from the Black Eagles and the Blue Lions. It was nice for things to go back to the way they were five years ago, and it was pleasant for Lorenz to just pretend that everything was okay within the cathedral walls.

Some things just didn’t change.

Lysithea’s scowl was the same as ever; her white eyebrows bunched up and her cheeks puffed out in an endearing way that Lorenz could help but smile at. Five years ago, he remembered foolishly asking Lysithea to forge a friendship with him for the sake of their territories’ future. At the time, he didn’t know about Lysithea’s condition and the brevity of her life and remembered the humiliating feeling burning in his chest – how could he have been so ignorant as to think that titles, land and power were the most important things in life? Lysithea had been burdened with her family’s title all her short life so it was no wonder that she worked so hard, trying to hone her magical abilities to better secure a strong territory that would be passed on to another suitable ruler.

Lorenz invited her to tea as often as he could during his time as a student five years and it was only with the persuasion of sweets, cakes and tremendous amounts of sugar that she would relent. Every time they had tea together, they enjoyed one another’s company, but she would feel guilty that she was neglecting her duties as her house’s heir and it would be another battle to invite her out again.

It seemed exactly the same as back then.

Lorenz brushed his sweeping lilac hair over his shoulder, cocking his hip to the side.

“But why not? The professor has not instructed us of our next move; there is time to relax.”

Lysithea whirled on Lorenz, frowning angrily at him. “Maybe for _some_ people! But some of us have reading and training and things to do!”

Lorenz tutted and gave her a pitied look. “Lysithea, it cannot be good for your health for you to overwork yourself.”

“Do _not_ talk to me about my health! I feel fine!”

Lorenz took a step towards her and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. “I simply care about you. You are an incredibly talented mage and to see you fall ill would be… troublesome.”

“Troublesome?” Lysithea retorted. “Like I’m some small child being a bother to the adults, huh?”

Lorenz gasped and put a hand on his chest, approaching Lysithea completely and taking her one hand in his. “No, no! I mean that it would be troublesome… to me.”

Lysithea scoffed. “To _you?_”

Lorenz nodded. “Yes. I care about you… deeply, Lysithea, and it would pain me greatly if something were to happen to you. Please, allow me to spoil you and take you to tea.”

Her scowl only deepened a tiny growl passed her lips and even though she tried to retract her hand, Lorenz held tightly. She turned her head away instead, staring at the flowers in the garden to try and distract herself. “Spoil me, huh? Like a _child?_”

“No, as a woman.”

She turned back to Lorenz, surprised. Her rose coloured eyes locked with his lavender ones and they stared at one another. Lorenz towered over her and she had to tilt her head back to gaze upwards at him. He was… attractive, she supposed. He had a long and defined face with a sharp chin and nose and angular eyes that shined a deep violet colour and his hair was lusciously long and windswept over one shoulder.

“I… suppose tea would be nice.”

He gave her a dazzling smile and continued to hold her hand, gesturing with his other arm for her to follow him towards the private tea-time gazebo situated in the cathedral’s gardens.

“There will be plenty of cake,” he reassured her, giving her hand a small squeeze as they walked hand-in-hand.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lysithea emptied her fifth teaspoon of sugar into her cup and stirred it, metal clinking delicately against the fine china. The cup was dainty, with a fragile and ornate handle that only Lysithea’s small hand could properly grasp. Her fingers threaded through the small loop and she brought the tea to her lips; ah, her favourite once again, the sweet apple blend.

“You haven’t forgotten?”

Lorenz glanced up from his own delicate cup and set it back down on its saucer, laying one hand over the other on the table, careful not to let his elbows rest on the table.

“Forgotten what?”

“This is my favourite tea,” Lysithea said softly, sipping the hot nectar once again, letting the sugary flavour roll around her mouth. Lorenz smiled and crossed his ankles beneath the table – it was unbefitting of a nobleman to cross his legs; it was against a gentleman’s protocol.

“Of course I didn’t forget. How could I?”

Lysithea’s face dusted pink and she set the teacup down, reaching for a shortbread. It snapped in her fingers and she dunked it into her tea, waiting until it absorbed some and she put it to her mouth; it snapped off and practically melted against her tongue in a sugary mess. Lorenz regarded her with gentle eyes and sipped his tea once more; honestly, it was not his favourite tea and he much preferred the strong citrusy tones of Bergamot tea but to see the smile on her face, Lorenz would suffer this minor intolerance.

“I… apologise, by the way. For the way I spoke to your earlier.”

Lorenz shook his head and brushed his hair back over his shoulder, drawing it in front of him. “It is no problem; I understand that you hate to be thought of as a child, but I want you to know that I do not see you as that.”

“… thank you.”

“I want you to know that I see you as an incredibly talented and overburdened young lady.”

Lysithea’s face turned pink and she tugged at the hem of her dress beneath the table. Her feet barely grazed the floor and so they kicked about nervously under the tablecloth, away from Lorenz’ kind eyes. Gods, he was a gentleman, a real gentleman now. When they were younger, Lorenz was a skirt-chaser, trying to use his charms to seduce and charm every young woman he could though his own chivalry and kind-nature stopped himself from going further than a kiss on the back of a lady’s hand.

“Lorenz… I want to apologise again.”

“For what? You’ve done no wrong.”

Lysithea sighed softly and lifted her head to meet his lavender gaze. “When we were younger… I treated you so badly. I always shouted at you when you only had the purest intentions, wanting to secure an alliance between our territories. We even share a Crest.” She clutched at her chest and bore her heart to him. “I was behaving like a bratty child back then, being so naïve and selfish, thinking that you only cared about power and land, but I see that you’re much more than that. You’re a nobleman in every sense of the word; kind, intelligent, strong and brave. I’m sorry I treated you so awfully back then. Please forgive me.”

Lorenz blinked, staggered by Lysithea’s words. He had not expected her to speak to openly and honestly with him and apologise for her past indiscretions. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, watching over her. He smiled at her instead as her eyes watered and she wiped at them with the back of her sleeves, tugging them down and over her fingers shyly.

“There is nothing to apologise for, Lysithea.”

“But I… spoke so rudely to you all those years ago.”

“Perhaps but I am also not blameless. Back then, I too was naïve in thinking that all there was to my life was securing a bright future for my household and family name. Pressing my thoughts, opinions and political pursuits on you was wrong of me because, forgive me, you were a child back then.”

Lysithea nodded slowly; even though she protested relentlessly that she was not a child when she was a mere fourteen, she realised now, that she was but a child, way in over her head.

“For me to push and force my troubles and concerns onto you, it was wrong. I cannot forgive myself for how ignorant I was to your own troubles. You put on such a brave face back then, and you continue to do so now… I can only envy that strength and hope that I too may find a strength that burns in me as strongly as you do.”

Lysithea’s heart leapt in her chest. She let out a gentle sigh, still holding onto her chest with one hand, reaching out across the table with the other. Lorenz’ hand came to rest above hers and the pair stared across at one another, hearts aflutter.

“Forgive me,” Lorenz coughed. “I know that… your time is short.”

Lysithea nodded and let a tear tumble down her cheeks. Lorenz swallowed and darted his tongue over his lips nervously, wetting it. “But… I would… I mean, it would be most beneficial… not that it is a political move, please do not misunderstand but…”

Lorenz let go of Lysithea’s hand and walked around the table, kneeling before her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring; it was huge and glistened gold with a gigantic emerald embedded right in the centre. Lysithea gasped, staring at it and then up at Lorenz, shaking hands covering her mouth. Her lower lip was trembling uncontrollably, and she feared she would cry any moment.

“Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

Lysithea let out a tiny sob and nodded eagerly, reaching her left hand out and Lorenz took it, steadying her uncontrollable nerves. He slid the ring onto her fourth finger, pushing to lock it firmly against her knuckle. He held her hand tightly in his palm for moment until she threw herself forward and into his open arms.

She sobbed into his hair, unable to contain her emotions any longer; she didn’t care if she was crying, she was beyond happy. Truthfully, she did not think that anyone would ask to marry her, especially if they knew about the shortness of her life. She didn’t think that anyone would love her for _her_, either, thinking that they would only see her as a child, a sorceress or heir to the Ordelia name. Her fingers clutched at the back of his collared shirt and pulled at his violet waistcoat. His arms snaked around her back and one came to rest on the back of her head.

“You’ve made me the happiest man alive.”

Lysithea drew back and held Lorenz’ face in her hands. Tears were rolling down her face and she probably did look like a child but right then and right there, she didn’t care. She held the handsome man’s face and touched her nose to his, brushing back and forth and laughing quietly.

“I… I didn’t expect you to ask me to marry you at tea today,” she hiccupped.

Lorenz laughed quietly too. “I had been thinking about it a long while… it was difficult to find the courage to ask you. I honestly thought you would rebuke me.”

“Lorenz, you? No way,” Lysithea smiled, leaning their foreheads together. Their eyes slid shut and they held onto one another for a long few moments, time slowing around them. Nothing mattered to her much anymore. She hadn’t realised it herself just how much she loved Lorenz. He had always treated her differently and she was grateful for that; he treated her like a young lady, exactly as she wished to be treated and he was kind with her and gentle with her, not because she was a child, but because he was a gentleman.

He eventually stood, wincing from leaning on his knee for so long. Now that he was at full height, she realised just how short she was; the top of her head only came so far as his shoulders and she tutted slightly.

“… you’re too tall, Lorenz.”

“Hm?”

Lysithea muttered something under her breath and so Lorenz leaned down a little lower, tilting his head to try and hear her. She was looking away, embarrassed until she finally realised just how close he was to her face. She turned scarlet and her fists clenched tightly. Suddenly, she grasped the front of his waistcoat and pulled his face into hers, pressing her lips roughly into his. She held the kiss and then pulled back with a heavy gasp.

“… too tall to kiss,” she pouted. Lorenz touched his lips with the tips of his fingers, surprised by the sudden show of affection. Lysithea had always been backwards and backhanded in showing her fondness for someone, being unable to be honest with her feelings when she was younger and instead using insults and sharp quips to let someone know she liked them. He had been at the receiving end of those sharp jabs frequently when they were younger and it brought a smile to his face to see that she was exactly the same as back then.

“All you need to do is ask,” he smiled, bending forward and cupping her face in his hands. She stretched onto her tiptoes, lips pushed outwards in an adorable pout, trembling slightly as she awaited the touch of his mouth against hers. It came and she squeaked slightly, surprised by the gentleness of his kiss. He brushed his lips over hers a few times and let her back down to the ground.

Lysithea fiddled with her fingers sheltered beneath the sleeves of her dress. Her feet were turned inwards slightly, knees knocked together and she looked the picture of beauty. Her silver hair tumbled gracefully over her shoulders and down her back, her pink eyes were shimmering beautifully. She drew her left sleeve back and gazed at the ring on her finger.

“The ring is… beautiful, Lorenz,” she said.

“It’s been in my family for generations. My father told me to give it only to someone who I really loved.”

Lysithea smiled brightly and obscured her mouth with her hand, giggling. She reached for his hand and gave it a small squeeze. “I… don’t have a ring to give you yet,” she said.

“That’s quite alright. I realise that this was quite the surprise for you.”

“Mmh… you’ll have to come into town with me next time and choose a ring for yourself.”

“Anything that you choose will suit me.”

“Even a simple gold band? The tiniest and cheapest I can find?” Lysithea teased, latching onto Lorenz’ arm, shooting him a cheeky look. Lorenz made an awkwardly pained face and looked away, swallowing down his pride.

“… anything from you would suffice, my love.”

Lysithea burst out laughing, snorting and covering her mouth as the pair began to walk, abandoning their tea under the gazebo and it went cold. “I’m joking! We’ll get you a ring as grand as the one you’ve given me; wouldn’t want your wife to outdo your magnificence, hm?”

Lorenz suppressed a laugh too, shaking his head. “I must admit, a large ring does sound pleasant. I believe that the greater the ring, the greater the love.”

Lysithea stared at the ring on her finger and gawked at it. “You must love me a lot… this ring is huge!”

“I do,” he nodded.

They approached their dormitories and Lorenz began up the stairs, holding his future wife’s hand and guiding her slowly as she held the hem of her short dress, skipping up the stone steps, almost like a princess. They paced the hallway and Lysithea gazed out the glass windows with awe; she had never been on the second floor before as it was usually reserved for those of the highest nobility. She didn’t mind her room on the bottom floor anyway, but she had always wanted to go upstairs – she just never had a reason to do so. Now, she had all the reason.

“Shouldn’t a gentleman allow a lady to go ahead of him up the stairs?” Lysithea taunted once more. Lorenz turned and looked over his shoulder almost with shock and disgust on his face.

“_Gods,_ no, Lysithea. Any indecent man would be able to see up a lady’s skirt or dress if they did such a thing. Besides, there might be danger lurking at the top of the stairs; it is a gentleman’s duty to protect his lady,” he grinned and Lysithea rolled her eyes, giggling.

“I had never thought about that… I’ll be sure to watch he walks behind me up stairs from now on.”

Lorenz’ hand pushed on the door to his room and he allowed Lysithea to step inside. She gazed around the room; it _screamed_ Lorenz. Extravagant curtains hung from his windows, tied up with golden-weaved rope and his books were piled neatly along his shelves. At his desk was a plumed feather and it didn’t look like an owl’s feather, something far brighter and more fanciful; it shined iridescent between shades of blue and turquoise, glittered with gold too. His chest of drawers was neat with a small box sat atop it where a stunning golden mirror and matching hairbrush sat, alongside tiny bottles of perfume and cologne.

His bed was luxurious too; it was wide with the same white sheets as everyone else but it had additional pillows in varying shades of purple trimmed with gold and topped with tassels. He also had a thick fur comforter at the foot of his bed; it looked like a wolfskin. Lysithea felt slightly out of place.

“This room is… stunning, Lorenz,” she said, speaking with wonder.

“Thank you,” Lorenz said, clicking and locking the door shut, sitting at his desk to tug the laces off his leather boots. Lysithea watched him for a moment and then felt a hot wave of nervousness wash over her; she realised now that she was in another man’s room, all by herself. She had never done anything so _scandalous_ all her life, preferring the private company of girls for so long. She mimicked Lorenz and kicked off her black shoes, allowing her stockinged feet to sink into the thick carpet.

Lorenz stood and took her hand, guiding her to the bed and they sat on it, side by side. Lysithea’s face was burning up and she could feel her heart starting to thunder in her chest; any louder and she thought Lorenz might hear it and think she were having a heart attack.

“You are my wife now,” he smiled, nuzzling his head into her neck, not doing anything more than breathing in her sweet, clean, feminine scent. She smelled like sugar and strawberries – _of course she did._

“Y-Yes… and y-you are my… h-husband,” she stuttered out. The word felt foreign on Lysithea’s tongue since she thought she’d never be able to say that word for herself.

Lorenz lifted his head and stroked her hair. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Simply holding you is enough for me.”

Lysithea nodded; truth be told, she was petrified of being alone with a man. She felt comfortable in Lorenz’ arms and knew that he would never hurt her nor betray her, but it was the unfamiliar situation and being on another man’s bed that was making her shudder with fear. Her throat was dry, and she wriggled her toes nervously.

“Lysithea, are you alright?”

She nodded once more and gave him a weak smile. “I’m just nervous.”

“Like I said, we don’t have to do anything. Come, lie with me.”

Lorenz shifted on the bed so that he lay on the pillows and patted the space beside him. Lysithea shuffled around and then laid down too, crawling closer slowly until her head was tucked beneath Lorenz’ pointy chin and he had an arm wrapped around her back, caressing her through the fabric of her dress. He kissed the top of her head and she saw his eyes close. From up close, she could smell him too; he smelled clean and like flowers, probably from his cologne. The top button of his shirt had come undone and Lysithea could see the pale expanse of neck; it was smooth, like marble and her fingers, arms tucked into her chest, reached up and traced over the skin. Lorenz let out a tiny gasp.

“Oh!”

“Hah, sorry,” Lysithea whispered. Lorenz’ eyes shut again and Lysithea’s hand caressed over the skin, feeling the Adam’s apple bob when he swallowed, tracing over the veins and tendons of his throat. He was so trusting to allow her to touch him so intimately. Her hands danced up the side of his throat and up to his ear, tucking some loose strands behind it and she ran her fingers through his lavender locks. His breathing was steady, and he was completely lax under her explorative touch, allowing her to map out his face; her fingers came across his cutting sharp cheekbones and brushed gently over his thin and groomed eyebrows. She ran a finger over the slender bridge of his nose, admiring the point at the tip and she touched his cupid’s bow. Her fingers touched his lips; they were plush and soft. Did he use lip balm? Probably, it would be fitting of a nobleman of his stature.

Lorenz kissed her fingers and Lysithea jolted, scared for a moment. He chuckled and his one eye opened. “Sorry,” he breathed.

Lysithea stared up at him and moved on the bed so that she was eye-level with him. Her pink eyes flickered nervously between his lips and his eyes and she swallowed hard.

“Kiss me,” she asked. Lorenz blinked and perked up, pushing up onto his elbow so that Lysithea could lay flat on her back. He combed his fingers through her white hair.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to.”

“Please, kiss me,” Lysithea repeated. Lorenz swallowed too and finally brought his mouth down atop hers. The kiss was light and sweet, their lips brushing delicately over one another, tenderly showing their love for one another. Lysithea’s hands pulled at the front of Lorenz’ waistcoat, wanting to feel him closer – she didn’t know what to do except to pull on him and hope that he could somehow fulfil her wishes.

Lorenz tilted his head to the side, holding her face in his other hand and moved it too, deepening the kiss just slightly. They were both as inexperienced as the other and their tongue tentatively sought out each other, parting their lips at the same time. Both stiffened but Lorenz allowed Lysithea to take the lead and guide him as far as she wanted to go. The tips of their tongues brushed against each other and then Lysithea’s tongue retracted. Lorenz, unconsciously, chased after that tongue and pushed his into her mouth, brushing over her tongue in a heated exchange that brought his body closer to hers.

He climbed onto all fours over her, an elbow pinned to either side of her head, tongues dancing in a passionate waltz; swirling and gliding hotly together. They broke apart and Lysithea was panting hard, her cheeks bright red and her eyes half-lidded. Her fingers were clinging on the front of Lorenz’ shirt, pulling at the collar needily.

“M-More,” she begged.

“As you wish,” Lorenz rasped, diving back into her parted lips, tasting her over and over again. He was becoming addicted to her taste; it was sweet and nectarous, like strawberries, sugar, apple tea and honey all rolled together into the addictive velvet of her tongue. Lorenz’s lip left hers and he kissed the corner of her mouth and just to the left of her chin, running his lips over her jawline. He took in a shuddering breath and then drew himself back up.

“Forgive me… I have overstepped my boundaries.”

Lysithea shook her head and keened her body up to his, trying to press her chest against his. “No, no, please… keep going, I want to feel more…”

Lorenz grit his teeth and cast his gaze aside. “I am afraid that if I continue… my self-control… as great as it is… will crumble…”

The girl beneath him nodded and she pressed her lips chastely back to his. “I'm okay with that... just, _please,_ I want you feel you against me.”

“As you wish,” Lorenz rushed out, diving back in to Lysithea’s neck and jaw, peppering it with hot kisses and moving up to her ear. He breathed against it and his hands, as nervous as they were, reached up to tug the sleeves down Lysithea’s arms, exposing her shoulders to him. It was positively obscene to let his purple eyes gaze on such vulnerable pale skin, but he couldn’t hold himself back and kissed over her shoulder. She shivered under his hot lip and pulled at the buttons of his shirt, fingers trying to undo his waistcoat, but she couldn’t quite reach.

His lips seared against her skin, even though she was burning hot, it felt like Lorenz’ lips scorched her wherever he kissed. The sleeves fell down her arms and she pushed them away, feeling the chill against her bare arms. Lorenz pulled back and kissed at the top of her chest. His fingers moved to the back of her neck and unbuckled the tight clasp that held her choker and heavy gold medallion, putting it atop his bedside table.

Even though he had removed her choker, Lysithea still felt like she couldn’t breathe. She could feel his fingers smoothing over the small pert mounds of her chest, above her dress and she wanted to feel his hands on her body and yet she was too nervous to ask. It seemed, he too, was having difficulty overcoming himself and allowing himself to see more of his fiancée’s bare skin.

“L-Lorenz… it’s alright…” Lysithea managed out. He nodded and took in a steeling breath, trying to steady his shaking grip and he pulled on the fabric of her dress, letting it slip over her breasts. His eyes seemed to follow the fabric as it came down, unable to gaze upon the pale canvas that he could now call his own. When the dress reached her hips, he cast his eyes up her body and all his breath left her body.

A tiny white bralet covered her pert chest with two lacy cups containing what little chest she had but through the lace he could see two small rosy nipples standing upright. His face flushed scarlet and his hand smoothed over her flat stomach, hesitating on the lacy hem. Lysithea arched her chest just a fraction into his hand and he took another steadying breath.

His hand came to rest over the pert breast. It felt good against his hand, even if he wanted to remove the fabric, he wanted to allow Lysithea to feel comfortable first. He gave it a gentle squeezed and she keened, letting a tiny whimper past her lips. He rolled her small breast in his palm, pinching the nipple carefully between his thumb and forefingers.

“Lorenz… h-hah… I’m… sensitive,” she breathed out.

“Apologies, my love… I’ll be more gentle,” he murmured, pushing the bralet up and allowing her small breasts to peek out. Lysithea shut her eyes tightly, embarrassed by Lorenz’ wide-eyed gaze but wanting to feel that same stare burning into her. She knew her chest was not as impressive as any other girls’ but there was nothing to be done about it and so she accepted her small chest size a long time ago.

“They’re… perfect,” Lorenz breathed, lowering his mouth over one of her breasts. His mouth came over the small pink bud and he sucked softly. Lysithea cried out and her back arched off the bed, up and into his mouth. He sucked a little harder and lapped his tongue over the nipple, soothing it and caressing it as best he could.

“Ah! _H-Hyah!_” Lysithea cried out. Lorenz drew back and immediately moved to give the other breast the same loving treatment, kissing around the skin and then taking it into his mouth. His eyes slid shut and he huffed out through his nose, relishing in the taste of his future wife; she was perfect in every sense of the word – as delicate as a flower and as honest as a mirror he showered her breasts with affection.

He started to pull the dress down over her hips and she shifted from side to side to let him do so. He cast it aside and off the edge of the bed and ran his hand over her thigh; the width of his outstretched palm was almost as wide as her entire leg and he shivered, gazing at her tiny body. Gods, he wanted to ravage her and wanted to love her as deeply as he could at the same time. True to his word, his self-control was crumbling.

Lysithea pushed onto her hands and then sat on her knees before her lover, holding his face in her hands. “I want to see you too,” she said against his lips, kissing him.

They sighed into the kiss and finally, Lysithea was able to pull the buttons of Lorenz’ elegant waistcoat undone, casting it off the edge of the bed, undoing his shirt’s buttons too. She pulled the fabric open and started to kiss down his neck, slightly unsure of what to do but repeating the same actions Lorenz had consummated against her own skin. His head tilted back and his hair tumbled over his shoulder when her small mouth made it’s way across his broad chest.

“O-Oh… your lips feel… amazing,” he breathed down to her, encouraging her further. She made a gentle noise in her throat, half between a moan and a growl, drawing her tongue over his muscled chest; it wasn’t chiselled so deeply but it was toned and strong and Lysithea relished the way her tongue could deep into each crevice and valley of muscle.

Her fingers started to pull at the belt on his trousers and Lorenz stopped her. He gripped her shoulders and pulled her back up to his eyes. He shook his head.

“My love… I cannot allow yourself to carry out such a depraved act…”

“But… I want to! I want you to feel good,” she protested.

Lorenz kissed her forehead and pushed gently on her shoulder, guiding her to lay back down. “I simply cannot allow it. Allow me.”

He murmured against her thighs, moving down her body and Lysithea clutched at her chest, suddenly nervous and shy. She wanted to close her legs and tell him no and yet, she yearned for him to touch and taste every inch of her. She allowed him to kiss over her legs and spread her slightly more apart, presenting her underwear to him. They matched her bralet, being made of a thin, almost sheer white lace where a tiny tuft of white hair was visible on her mound.

Lorenz swallowed dryly and looked up at her. “Tell me if you’d like me to stop.”

Lysithea shook her head.

“Then allow me to dine upon the sweetest nectar.”

Although she wanted to cringe at his overtly poetic words, they sent her heart aflutter and made the heat pool in her stomach. His mouth came to rest over her underwear, and he kissed softly. She hissed and put a hand over her mouth, gazing down her body to see his head of purple hair nestled between her thighs. She had never seen something more arousing in her entire life and she rocked her hips into his mouth slightly.

Lorenz did not let the movement go unnoticed and he let out a throaty groan, hoarse and dry before he tugged the fabric aside and inhaled sharply. She truly was perfection; a tuft of silver hair was at the top of her most sensitive and intimate area and the folds curved inwards, glistening with sweetness like a rose with morning dew upon it. His mouth salivated and Lorenz allowed his tongue to run over her.

Lysithea cried out, surprised by how hot Lorenz’ tongue was against her. She mewled when his tongue moved over her again, this time, slipping between her rosy folds. He was a man who strived to broaden his palate and become knowledge in all things and this was one thing he was not about to deprive himself of. Burying his nose into the small brush of hair, he eagerly applied his mouth to Lysithea’s pussy.

“_Ah!_ O-Oh, Gods, _Lorenz!_” Lysithea wailed from behind her fingers. He had never heard anything so melodic in all his life and he wanted to hear those sweet notes again. He pushed his tongue between her folds once more, sucking softly, not quite sure of how rough he could be with a woman’s most intimate parts. He lapped at her folds, going up and down.

Lysithea’s one hand could barely reach down her body to tangle into the front of Lorenz’ hair. For a moment, he thought she was going to pull him away but with the gentle rock of her hips, he realised she wanted more. Who was he to deprive her of such pleasure?

“D-Deeper… please…” the girl beneath him begged. He pushed his tongue in as deeply as he could and his nose brushed over her small nub. Her hips bucked hard and he drew back, gasping for breath, mouth covered in saliva and her juices, gazing down at her pussy and then back at her face. His hand came up and he brushed his thumb over the small nub again and she wailed, writhing on the bed beneath him.

“Does it feel good, my love?” he asked, coming to loom over her.

“Yes, _yes! Hah,_ more, please!”

Lorenz acquiesced and circled over the small nub using two fingers, his middle and ring finger, applying pressure at the top, but not too much, still taking care to be gentle with his new fiancée. Lysithea’s body was squirming against the bed and her hands were fisting in the sheets, trying to find reprieve through the overwhelming pleasure. She could feel something building her body and she was unsure of what it was. It felt like something was ‘coming’, though she didn’t know and she was fearful.

Her hand shot out and gripped at Lorenz’ wrist, her whole body quivering and her legs shaking. “I-I can’t… it’s too much…”

Lorenz kissed over her forehead and her eyelids. “It is quite alright. We can stop here.”

Lysithea shook her head and pulled on Lorenz’ shoulders. “No, please… I want to feel you in my deepest parts…”

Lorenz swallowed and pushed on the bed so that he now sat. He reached over the edge of the bed for his waistcoat and pulled the handkerchief from the breast pocket, wiping the remaining liquids from around his mouth and chin.

“I… I would very much like to but… I am… inexperienced and not well versed in the art of… love-making,” he said. He was loathed to admit it that despite his younger years of skirt-chasing and wooing women, he never allowed himself the pleasure of seeking comfort in a woman’s arms. His father had instilled in him that true love was to be saved for marriage and so, he knew the basics of intercourse, but had no first-hand experience.

Lysithea opened her arms to her future husband and smiled softly. “I too, haven’t… made love to anyone before… let’s experience this first time together.”

Lorenz’s heart missed a beat and he leaned down to kiss Lysithea’s waiting lips. They shared a gentle smile until he leaned back onto his knees and finished unbuckling his belt. His heart was racing as he stripped the last of his garments, the last of his barriers between him and his future wife. He slid his small clothes down his legs and off the bed and, despite being nervous, bared himself before her.

Her mouth fell open and she whimpered, letting a whole-body shiver run through her body like fire. He was like a work of art; carved to perfection made of the whitest marble. His cock stood proudly, jutting from his hips at a reasonable length with a pink crown atop the head. Lysithea’s whole body bristled with want and she pushed her legs apart to invite her partner to lay between them.

“Come,” she whispered. Lorenz nodded and moved between her legs. She was dripping wet and at first, he was worried about lubrication and hurting her, but it seemed that that would not be an issue. He ran the head of his cock through her wet folds and they both let out strangled moans, burning at the new touch. Lorenz’ will was falling to ashes, burning in the passion and love he held for Lysithea.

“I love you, Lysithea… with all my heart,” Lorenz whispered, pushing the head of his cock into Lysithea’s searing heat. She cried out in pain and threw her head back, legs immediately tensing and clamping against Lorenz’ thighs. He steadied himself and swallowed; she was impossibly warm and tight and he wanted more of her but she clearly in pain.

He leaned over her small body, brushing tears from her eyes and hair from her face, pressing butterfly kisses against her cheek. “Shall I stop?”

Lysithea shook her head. “No… just… be slow…”

Lorenz stayed above her, one hand on her head endearingly, the propping himself up on the bed via his elbow. With the tip now inside, he could slide himself in without using his hands. He pushed another inch in and she winced again, hissing through her teeth.

“_Gods,_ it hurts…”

Lorenz peppered her head with more kisses. “You’re doing so well… breathe, my love, breathe.”

Lysithea’s breaths came out heavy from her parted lips but slowly, her brow unfurrowed and Lorenz took the opportunity to slide a little deeper. He was almost completely inside of her when her legs moved around his hips and back, hooking her angles over one another around his back and she pulled him in that last fraction. He choked out and gripped the bedsheets tightly in his knuckle.

“Oh… you feel… _phenomenal…_” Lorenz gasped out. His forehead was leaning hard against hers and she was whimpering beneath him. His hair fell from over his shoulder and landed across her chest. He swept and tossed it over his other shoulder and he held her face in his hand. “You are so brave…”

Lysithea finally opened her eyes, hazy and half-lidded to gaze at her lover. This was it, they were doing it; they were consummating their love as husband and wife. There was no going back now. She tightened her grip around his hips with a light squeeze and gave him a small smile.

“I love you,” she breathed.

The words shot straight to his heart like Saint Indech himself had loosed the arrow. Slowly, Lorenz withdrew his hips and then pushed back in. She was incredibly tight, and she felt like a vice around him. Despite how wet and wanting she was, her body was still resistant to the new breach.

Lysithea threw her arms around Lorenz’ neck and pulled his hair into a makeshift ponytail so that it wouldn’t fall into his face, staring up at him with an expression on her face that screamed she yearned for him. Lorenz hips started to move at a steady pace which both found comfortable and Lysithea’s tiny whimpers soon turned into quiet moans.

“Is it alright?” Lorenz gasped out.

“Y-Yes, yes… please, d-deeper, _Lorenz,_” Lysithea cried out. Her fingers started to rake down his back and he hissed at her roughness. His hips start to move quicker, drawing all the way out and back in though he didn’t thrust any harder seeing as both were finding more than enough satisfaction from his current movements. He was vocal, breathing and gasping, moaning and grunting into her ear, kissing her cheek when he could find the breath to do so.

“H-Hah, oh…! M-More!”

Lorenz’ heart felt like it would explode from his chest if she continued to moan so harmoniously into his ear. His hips started to lose their pace and stutter. Lysithea, too, it seemed was reaching her peak though she was new to it and began to panic, eyes going wide, shaking her head.

“Lorenz… s-something is c-coming… oh _G-Gods,_ you have to s-stop…!”

He kissed the top of her head and ordinarily he would have obeyed his lady’s wishes however, he knew that she simply had never orgasmed before. He promise to take her through her first orgasm as calmly as possible. Lorenz moved his hand atop her head and reached for her one hand, interlacing their fingers and kissing her lips.

“It’s alright, my love… just let go, let it wash over you…”

“I-I can’t, I… o-oh, _h-hah, ah! Lorenz!”_

Lysithea’s whole body shook and wracked with the force of her orgasm, crashing over her whole body like a wave. Her body arched and her chest pressed flush to Lorenz’, thighs squeezing around his middle as tightly as she could. Her eyes shut tightly and her mouth gasped wide, desperate to draw in as much oxygen as she could.

Lorenz grit his teeth feeling her walls tighten inside, coiling around him and squeezing him. It took every last ounce of his strength not to finish right then and there. She panted and collapsed against the bed, fingers loosely interlaced with his, tears streaking down her face.

“Oh… w-what was that…?”

“The height of pleasure,” Lorenz mused, kissing her chastely again. It was greedy of him to still want his lady’s body but he couldn’t stop the gentle rocking of his hips. He was close, so close and desperately needed to cum. “Are you… able to continue…?”

Lysithea nodded weakly and smiled. Sheer love shined in her eyes as she caressed Lorenz’ cheek. “Y-Yes… please, give me your all…”

Bringing his hips back to the previous pace, Lysithea’s small body accepted her husband-to-be, enduring through the sensitivity for his sake though she would never tell him for she knew he would immediately stop if he knew how hard she was straining. Lorenz’ hips started to stutter again and he squeezed her hand as tightly as he could.

“I can’t… oh _Gods_, Lysithea… please, bear my children…”

“Y-Yes, yes, _yes_…” Lysithea cried, letting a soft sob out. She tightened her legs around his middle, not wanting to let him go. “Fill me and let us make a f-family together…”

“H-Hah, I l-love you… oh, _ah!_” Lorenz moaned, finally reaching his limit and emptying himself inside of her. His cock pulsed as he shot out rope after rope, as deeply inside of his wife as he could. He held onto her bone-crushingly tight until he realised just how tightly he was holding her. He let go of her hand and leaned their foreheads together, letting out an exasperated laugh.

“I have never… felt so… alive,” he panted.

“M-Me neither…” Lysithea cried, tears tumbling down her cheeks. She was whimpering into his shoulder, legs shaking with sensitivity until she could hold on no longer, thighs aching with tension and cramping. She let her legs collapse onto the bed and Lorenz drew out of her, falling to the side beside her, hands still interlaced.

The two took a moment to recollect themselves; they had lost their virginities to one another and consummated their marriage without anyone even knowing about it yet. Lysithea laughed.

“What is it?”

“I just think… it’s funny… we’ve done this but no-one e-even knows we’re going to be married one day…”

Lorenz glanced over at her and let a breathless chuckle pass his lips, pulling her into his chest. Normally, he would be disgusted with letting bodily fluids soil his bedsheets but with her in his arms, he cared for nothing more than her.

“That is true… perhaps we should tell the others at dinner later… first, we should bathe.”

“Hmm… I don’t want to move,” Lysithea pouted, nestling into Lorenz’ firm chest. He ran a hand through her hair and tutted.

“You cannot lay here with…” His cheeks tinted red. “… my seed inside you.”

Lysithea looked up and grinned cheekily. “Perhaps I want to. I want to make sure we make a baby.”

Lorenz’ face flushed an even darker shade of red. “Come… I will carry you to the bathhouse if I must.”


End file.
